


[podfic] Baby, My Heart's Ticking Only for You

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>ROBOTS ARE DANGEROUS, the napkin says, with a tiny drawing of what looks like an angry cardboard box. PROTECT YOURSELF.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Baby, My Heart's Ticking Only for You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby, My Heart's Ticking Only for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86257) by [fictionalaspect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/fictionalaspect). 



[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?57chdan553lu32d) / [download at the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/baby-my-hearts-ticking-only-for-you)  
mp3 / 20:07 / 18.4MB


End file.
